A hyperbaric oxygen chamber is major equipment used for hyperbaric oxygen therapy in which a patient breathes 100% pure oxygen for one to two hours in a state where an atmospheric pressure is higher than general breathing environment, and is used to enhance therapy effect and quality by effectively providing oxygen to tissue cells damaged by an external injury, an infection, edema, or the like.
A hard chamber has been used for hyperbaric oxygen therapy described above, which is designed to withstand pressures of 2 to 10 pounds per square inch (psi) by using aluminum alloy. However, a hard chamber presents a problem of confined usage places such as a hospital, a military camp, and the like due to a significantly large volume. In other words, even though various therapy methods using the hyperbaric oxygen chamber have been disclosed, there has been a problem in that the hyperbaric oxygen chamber cannot be utilized for personal uses at home since the hyperbaric oxygen chamber is too heavy and large for domestic use.
A hyperbaric oxygen soft chamber has been developed to solve the above-mentioned problem, which is designed to withstand pressures of 2 to 4 psi using a soft polyurethane material which is easily carried and kept. However, while the soft chamber has advantages in that it is made of the soft material and easily carried, it also has several disadvantages in that it may not withstand high pressures compared to the hard chamber and thus make therapy ineffective and is vulnerable to damage resulting from impact due to characteristics of the soft chamber utilized for personal and domestic uses and thus is exposed to danger of a hyperbaric oxygen explosion or the like.
Patent Literature 1 relates to a high pressure oxygen tube, and more particularly, relates to a high pressure oxygen tube which includes a lower part supporting tube and a chamber having a space capable of accommodating a patient. This high pressure oxygen tube is distinguished by the expansion of the lower part supporting tube and the chamber with the hyperbaric oxygen injection. The high pressure oxygen tube is provided with entrance and exit means on the outside, making it convenient for the patient to enter and exit. However, the entrance and exit means is provided as a zipper and hyperbaric oxygen in the chamber may leak, which makes the tube vulnerable to the danger of the explosion or the like.
Patent Literature 2 relates to an oxygen capsule for dormancy which is characterized in that an airtight capsule is provided to prevent contact with outside air, a required amount of oxygen is supplied to the inside of the capsule from an oxygen generator, using an oxygen concentration controller in the capsule while carbon dioxide, dust, a smell, and the like generated from a user are removed through a high efficiency particulate air (HEPA) filter and a carbon filter, and a tuning cooler is provided to control temperature and humidity in the capsule increased due to carbon dioxide.
However, similarly to Patent Literature 1, Patent Literature 2 has had a problem of leakage of oxygen through an entrance since a capsule door corresponding to entrance and exit means is provided to simply function only as the entrance.
Patent Literature 3 relates to a ball-type high concentration oxygen capsule, and more particularly, relates to a ball-type high concentration oxygen capsule, which is a ball-type high concentration oxygen capsule having a shape of a tire tube and supplied with high concentration oxygen provided from an oxygen supply device such as an oxygen generator or a compressor, capable of treating a skin condition and healing a wound on a skin of a patient at an early stage through hyperbaric oxygen therapy in which the patient is seated inside the oxygen capsule and continuously breathes high concentration oxygen for a certain period of time, assisting in recovery from fatigue and promotion of health in a hospital, a sauna, a jimjilbang, a rest area, a beauty shop, or a barber shop, and increasing a concentration of oxygen inhaled in the capsule from 27 to 30% to almost 100% not only when an inhaler is not worn, but also when the inhaler is worn by including the inhaler in a main body of a cover. Patent Literature 3 has problems because the oxygen capsule uses only a capsule configured as a tube and thus is exposed to danger of a hyperbaric oxygen explosion when the tube is damaged by the external impact or the like, and uses an external zipper and an internal zipper as entrance and exit means of the tube and thus may not prevent hyperbaric oxygen from leaking through the zippers.